Things Can Always Change
by vampirevictoria
Summary: im really bad at summaries.. just read it !
1. Ferris Wheels,& Someone Who Cares

Chap 1

BPOV

Does it matter anymore?

"Hey, can you watch where you're going please?"

"Fuck you bitch"

If he didn't look 12 I would sock him. When did kids get so vulgar? This is what I hate about this job. Greedy fucking kids attack me every fucking day. Fuck.  
My life sucks. It sucked when I turned 3 & my father started beating the shit out of me. Landing me into the hospital. It sucked when me & my mother landed up homeless. It sucked when my father came back after his long absence... only to beat me & rape me. It sucked when my parents died & I had nobody except my brother Willie. It sucked when I walked the city & was reminded of what I didn't have.  
Don't get me wrong.... im not complaining... it would be very emo for me to complain.... there's nothing I can do but move on.

But moving on did not include working in a fucking

Right.

I looked down at my watch. 3:15. 1 hour till I got off my shift.

""

Shit. Tanya. My fucking boss.

I was just a manager.

"Yes Tanya what's going on?"

"Listen I need you to watch the Ferris wheel for me"

"Why?"

"There's this really hot guy here. Who happens to be rich."

I didn't like Tanya much... I mean she's gorgeous...it's not like I was jealous....ok maybe just a little... I mean Tanya was a fucking supermodel. She had beautiful light brown hair & icy blue eyes. I stood nothing to that. I had dull brown hair & crappy brown eyes... my body was nice at least... I had killer tits... not as nice as Tanya's though.

"So you going to do it?"

"Yea sure"

I mean I might as fucking well.

**********************************************

I love the Ferris wheel. I love the themed carts with characters on them, Monopoly, Care Bears, and Sesame Street. It was nice. It cost 4 bucks to ride, but I still loved it.

"Hello?"

I looked below me to see a little girl. So cute.

She had blue eyes & really red hair, she was in a cute pink jacket with what I presumed was a dress, black stockings & cute tiny sliver flats. She was dressed like Tom Cruise's daughter.  
_  
What's her name....?_

"Yes...Hi I'm Bella what can I do for you?"

The little one contemplated what I just said.

"I'm Victoria; do you know where the Barbie's are?"

"Yeah there right there" I said pointing to the right corner behind me.

"Hey" I called Victoria as she turned toward the Barbie's

"Where are your parents?"

"I'm not here with my parents. I'm here with my uncle Eddie"

"Where is Eddie then?"

Eddie...ew....he sounded old....I'm guessing he probably is.

"There he goes"

Victoria pointed behind me.

I turned behind me to where she was pointing.

There was a gorgeous dude with piercing green eyes & bronze hair...& that jaw...I would have sex dreams about that jaw.  
I vaguely saw Tanya walking behind him.....so that was the hot guy.... he didn't look ew to me.....what a name though.

His face glowed when he saw Victoria.

Then he smiled a crooked smile that would probably look ugly on anyone else, but made me want to........ Ugh........

"There you are"

"Hey Eddie, this is my friend Bella"

Then the god looked at me & smiled

"Hi Bella thanks for keeping an eye on her...I thought I lost her"

I could barely speak.

"Ahh-umm-yeah no problem it's my pleasure-she's adorable"

"Yeahh" he trailed of staring at me.

"Eddie I want to see the Barbie's"

"Sure kiddo" he said with a smile, & turned around towards them.

He looked happy with the kid but I could help but sense he was having trouble with something....something was bothering him...why do I care so much? Seeing him just reminded me of something else.

Something else I can't have.

Someone who cares.


	2. Sleepless nights, 911 & Secrets

Chapter 2  
EPOV

Ahhh fuck.

Monday morning's suck. They're always hectic. But what do I expect? I'm the owner of Twilight bank & loan.  
Even though I don't want to I take a peek at my watch. 4:00 Am. Great.  
I'm surprised I got that far tonight.  
I can never sleep, I always have nightmares. Vivid ones. It's like my past replayed over & over & over... a broken record. My father's body being chopped In piece's while I watched & hear his every scream & cry. My mother stabbed repeatedly over & over....the blood. The red covering the floor. The part that hurt the most was knowing that it was my entire fault.

Stumbling as I got up & walked toward the bathroom I looked at my mahogany dresser & remembered that girl from the toy shop. Bella. She looked so sad...even while smiling. It was utterly pathetic...because you could tell she was trying...hard.  
Victoria even noticed.

My hands fumbled for the light. I should get one of those thingies that you clap & the light turns on...what were those things called again? Whatever.  
I took in my face as I looked at myself in the mirror. Thank god! I didn't have those hideous bags under my eyes that usually chard my skin.

I should go to that toy store again later.  
I don't know. I just want to see her. If she looks the same or if it was just a bad day I caught her on. I don't know why I'm so interested...she's not even that pretty, I didn't even see her long enough to check out her body.

I'll go after my first meeting at 8, then head to lunch, I could ask for Bella & say I need some advice on a gift for Victoria...I mean her birthday is coming up.

***********************************************

I hate the city. There are too many people.  
I love the places. Just hate the people.  
It was just after 8 pm as I tried to get through the crowd to Toys "R" Us. Considering it was Monday morning it wasn't that crowded.  
As I got past that annoying revolving door & headed toward the escalators I noticed Bella talking to what I guess was a co worker. Then picked up her phone. The closer I got to her the paler her face got...till she collapsed.

What the fuck?

"Bella, Bella.... she's not breathing. Somebody call a fucking ambulance" the chick standing next to Bella said. She should've watched her mouth. This was a children's toy store for god's sake. But considering the circumstances...

I whipped out my phone pretty damn fast

"911 what's your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance at the Toys"R"Us in Times Square a young woman collapsed & now she's not breathing"

Whoa? Wait she's not breathing.... well that's what the girl said

what the hell just happened that she stopped breathing.

It shouldn't matter to me.  
But it did,  
& I'm planning on finding out.


	3. Death & Nosy Assholes

What's going on?

Why can't I feel anything.

What's that beeping?

What happened?

My head began pounding as I tried to come up with a reason for the numb & black surrounding me.

The last thing I remembered was a phone call...

Fuck.

He left me.

Willie left me.

He died on me.

The more I thought about it the more I remembered. I remembered the train ride today, the txt message he sent me. When I replied & he hadn't answered back.

"Don't come to the house after work. I love you Bells. I'm sorry"

We had a ritual. Every day after work I'd go to his apartment across the street from my little shit shack. No matter what'd we always hang out after we left our jobs? He owned a series of laundry mats. Small ones. We would always hang out, & just exist together. Now I'd never have that again... Never have his comfort. His understanding. He was gone. Like everything else in my life. Gone. Suddenly I didn't care if I woke up or not. It didn't matter.

Just as I came to that realization a sharp pain made me shoot up & my eyes open.

There was a beautiful blonde man in a white jacket injecting me with a syringe that had a thick needle.

I was in a hospital.

What?

"Why hello there Isabella, I'm Carlisle Cullen. Edward's father."

Edward.... who?

The dude from the toy store.

"Um, call me Bella"

I stated, wincing at the feeling in my throat & the sound of my voice. It felt as there was a cut in my throat, & I sounded like a 50 year old chain smoker.

"Well Bella, you were unconscious because your lack of oxygen & well you hit your head pretty hard as you landed. No one noticed until the ambulance came & picked you up, which is when you started screaming, what happened that gave you that kind of reaction?"

I don't remember screaming. As a matter of a fact I don't remember being able to move

it was too much to process me such a short amount of time.

"Dad, you're overwhelming her"

My head shot in the direction of that voice.

Edward.

What was he doing he here?

How did he know?

"Well hello Edward, I thought you went to go get some lunch?"

How long had he been here?!

"I changed my mind"

He turned in my direction.

"Dad may I speak to Bella for a moment?"

"Sure, son but if you plan on having her speak I suggest you get her some water."

"Ok"

"Bella" - stated, "If you feel uncomfortable or start to feel any pain at anytime just hit that button" then pointed to this funny looking remote thing containing a red button & a speaker.

"Ok dad that's enough"

As exited the room, Edward came closer, glass of water in his hand.

"Drink" was his only remark.

& that's what I did.

When I felt replenished enough as I began to speak he cut me off.

Asshole.

"Bella, I want to know what happened during that phone call. I was heading inside towards your station & just saw you on the phone and the you collapsed, I did my best to help you, so did that girl what was her name?... oh there we go. Angela"

Who the fuck did he think he was?  
It none of his fucking business anyway.  
He doesn't care.

_  
"Maybe he does care. If you'd let him & stop being a prick about it" _My subconscious sneered.__

Shut up!

"Well Mr. Cullen I presume, although I'm immensely grateful for your interference, my life is none of your fucking business


	4. Revelations

Sorry for the wait…

Well here you go…

Chapter 4

Revelations

None of my fucking business. Really?

What the fuck. What was her problem? The pain medication they injected in her IV to deal with the throbbing of her head was supposed to make her tipsy.  
THAT. Is . Not. Tipsy

She glared at me, but it was a weak glare. A lot about Bella was weak, like she gave up. Even during her sleep you'd hear the defeat. She mumbled often.

"Edward?"

"Bitch"

"I'm so tired"

"Everyone always leaves"

"Alone forever"

I wondered what she was talking about until I finally pieced it together. It was the reason she passed out. "Everyone always leaves" did she break up with a boyfriend?

No she wouldn't pass out & risk her life hitting her head for that.

Maybe he died?

That probably explains the "alone forever" comment.

"Did something happen to your boyfriend?"

She laughed. Not a nice laugh but an evil laugh, Alice always laughed like that when she was either pissed or someone said something that was wrong, & then she'd correct them like the cocky bitch she is. I loved her though. She'd love Bella too. Alice loves people with attitude.

"What makes you think that?"

"You mumbled something in your sleep"

Her eyes widened. Maybe she didn't know.

"What did I say?"

Psh, like I was going to tell her.

"Like I'm going to tell you."

Her eyes blazed with anger. Wow. Talk about moodyyyyy.

"Edward Cullen, tell me what the fuck I said now or I will come back to this hospital once I'm discharged find you father, steal his phone, get your number, track it, find you & then finally shove my foot so far up your ass you'll need surgery."

Wow. Feisty. I was immediately scared for my ass. She had it all figured out, it took her like 2 minutes. That comment should've totally made her a psycho bitch, which she probably was but it made her an adorable little Teddy bear. She looked like one too. Her tiny little nose. The deep indent between her nose & full lips, her little doe lamb eyes, perfectly shaped eyebrows, cute little cheeks, not too chubby but not too shallow, she was gorgeous. I immediately regretted the dergrogitory comment I made earlier.

"Well, you said my name" I smirked as her cheeks turned a rose shade of red.

"What made you think I had a boyfriend?"

"Well you uttered something along the lines of "Everyone Leaves Me" & "Alone Forever"

She immediately paled.

"You... you weren't supposed to hear that"

She sounded like she was going to cry.

"Well to answer your question, I don't have a boyfriend."

I don't know why but I was automatically relieved, until I could've swore I hear her mutter.

"Someone did die though,"

Someone died?

"Bella? Who... passed away?

"Well there Cullen, you sure love to butt your head into shit that isn't any of you business don't cha?" her voiced cracked as she spoke.

"I want to know. Please. Just tell me. I want to help. Just.. Please."

her gaze became so icy that you could probably freeze melted water. As corny as that sounded. I know I was asking all the wrong questions, but I was curious.

"Curiosity killed the cat"

That was weird. Well... maybe not considering the situation. Being the cocky fucker I was I said :

"But satisfaction brought it back"

She's going to murder me. I should let my dad know who to look at if I go missing.

"You want to know, I'll fucking tell you Cullen, the last person I had in this god forsaken fucked up world. He fucking left me. Just like that. He had the fucking chance to at least tell me goodbye but he didn't. He fucking didn't. He was the only one that understood everything. & now he's gone. Should I give you my life story while I'm at it?"

I wanted to tell her yes... but I had to know something first.

"Who's he?"

"My brother. Willie"

"What do you mean last person you have?"

"The last person in my family, the only good person I knew... besides the one friend I have Rosalie, the only one that helped me when I needed.... help."

"I could be there when you need help, when you need someone, I could help you"

The words slipped out of my mouth before I could edit them. I wish I could take them back. I meant what I said but it doesn't seem as it was the right time to say said things.

Her face resembled one of shock. If this wasn't a very tense, very serious conversation I probably would've doubled over in laughter.

"You don't even know me"

My heart swelled when she said that. She didn't full out deny me of my one opportunity at a good deed. I wanted to get to know her. I was determined to.

"I could get to know you"

"Listen here Cullen, you don't want to know me. I'm dying flower. I've reached my last petal. I have nothing left to give. I have secrets that I can tell no one. I live in a shithole."

I had forgotten we were still in a hospital room. The conversation so desperate that I ran all other occurring thought off my mind. She shifted, in that tiny bed looking very uncomfortable.

I wanted to know everything about her.  
Her secrets.  
Hell, I wanted to visit that shithole.  
I wanted her.  
All I had to do was get her to trust me.  
if only it was so easy.

"I can't take anymore abuse..... "

I wanted to know what she meant by that but would save it for another time.

"I think I'll take my chances. I won't hurt you Isabella"


	5. Skater Dudes, Danger & Deals

Chapter 5 – Skater Dudes, Danger & Deals

_"I think I'll take my chances, I won't hurt you Isabella"_

Ugh... my head is throbbing in pain. Why does he have to make me think so much.

Why does he even care?

It doesn't make sense.  
From what I've heard in the past he's rich.  
He's gorgeous.  
He's not emotionally fucked.

So what gives?

I can't have anyone leave me again.

It would destroy me.

Id fall like the twin towers.

Destroyed. Obliterated. Dead. Years to even be able to start rebuilding.

Years I couldn't handle.

Why did I have to tell him more than he should've know?

Ok, I knew the answer to that...

A. I wanted to tell someone.  
B. He looked really flustered when I didn't want to tell him something, he looked like he REALLY wanted to know.  
C. I'm really high.  
of the above.

Answer: D

But why does everything have to be so hard?

"Because that's the way life is.. I guess" a beautiful smooth voice interrupted my musings.

"What?"

What in gods name was he talking about?

"You asked 'but why does everything have to be so hard?'  
& I answered 'because that's the way life is... I guess'"

Shit.

"I said all that out loud?"

"Well apparently you did, or I wouldn't have been able to answer you"

"How much did I say?"

"Just that"

"Awesome"

To that he burst out laughing... disputing the awkward & sadness that accompanied our conversation. But what in fucks name is so funny?

"What's so funny,asshole?"

"Y--you--as--sound-ed"

"Spit it out Cullen"

After several attempts to cease he laughter he finally said.

"You sounded like a... how do I put it without sounding weird..."

if he was gonna say what I think he was going to say I had to get him quote them.

"Sounded like what? Just imitate them & I'll probably get it"

I think Cullen knew what I was getting too.

After a sigh of two he finally stated

"you know those dudes that are always like 'awesome dude' or 'totally' or 'sweeeeeeeeeeeeet'"

To that I just couldn't stop laughing. He sounded so...  
teenager-ish & weird. It was fucking hilarious.

"You mean skater dudes?"

Exasperated, he sighed

"Yea"

"I tend to have that effect on people"

"So I see"

Back to the subject at hand.

I began to think about all the cons of the situation when Cullen interrupted me.

"Bella, you should understand that your not the only one that been through some bad shit in their lives here.."

What? What was he getting at? Did something bad happen to him too?

"What do you mean?"

He walked to sit at the chair beside me bed, as he had been standing across the room before. I didn't even notice.

"Your not the only one, with problems of having people leave you or have them doing horrible things to you"

Even though it was dangerous I wanted to know what he was talking about. But I understood he needed to be able to trust me first.

"Isabella if I tell you what happened will you trust me enough to be able to tell me what happened?"

Could I ?

"All in good time Cullen, all in good time"

Definetly too dangerous.

"Well then, That's good enough for me" 


End file.
